Instability, Part 2
by Kendra1
Summary: Continued from part one


Legal notice: Daria is copyright 2000, MTV, a division of Viacom. I claim no copyright over characters or events depicted in Daria. I do claim ownership (NOT copyright) to this fanfic for the sole reason that I wrote it all. I make no money for this. All my fanfics are written for the sole purpose of amusing Daria fans, because 13 episodes a year isn't enough to satiate some of us. This is a transformative use fanfic, meaning that I changed the characters around a great deal to make them fit the story. Please send me no money, and do not pass this off as your own work, or try to make money off of it. Because I do not make money from this, and because I was not given permission to write this or use MTV's Daria, no copyright infringement is intended. I appologize for the length of this legal notice to my fanfic, but because fanfiction is ILLEGAL, I thought you wouldn't mind me going on and on about it. This fanfic may be placed on any page, so long as it remains unaltered, and in it's entirety, and I am informed about it's placement. 

Notice to all fanfic writers/readers: Just so you all know, fanfiction is illegal, and you could face lawsuit if you do not put a detailed copyright infringement notice on it, in plain sight. Even then you may face legal proceedings, depending on what kind of fic it is. Even storing fanfic on a computer is illegal, as is paying for it and selling it. Copyright notices must state in them the things I have stated in mine. Please keep this in mind as you read and/or write fanfics. 

===Unstability, Part Two=== 

Prenotes: Daria and Jane, Sandi, Stacy, Tiffany, Jodie, Mack, Upchuck, and Andrea are juniors. Tom is a senior. Quinn is a sophomore. The first group is all 17, Tom is 18, and Quinn is almost 16. 

You need to read part one to understand any of this. 

Scene One: LHS Library, the previous day, just as Daria and Jane leave. Ms. Li sees them go, and smiles to herself, as she tiptoes in. She wanders around looking innocent till she is confident there is no one there. Then, she goes stealthily to a locked closet, and opens it. We see Ms. Barch bound and gagged on the floor. 

Ms. Li: (Speaking normally. The slight predatory smile on her face gets bigger and bigger) Fail the males, will you? You know, males bring plenty of glory to Lawndale High. The athletic department is almost entirely male. You like athletics, don't you? You like men, don't you? I know one male you like... Lets try... Timmy! 

At this, Ms. Barch makes squeaky noises and shakes her head "no!" 

Ms. Li: Oh, yes you do. You like Timmy so much you screwed him while you were supposed to be watching the children. Interfaculty relationships bring dishonor to the school. They distract teachers from their work, causing students not to learn, and there's the dishonor. That's why I've decided to get rid of you, once and for all. Your male hating has come to an unvoluntary halt, Barch! 

She pulls out some matches, and lights one, grining like the cheshire cat possesed by the devil (Nice imagery, no?). Then, we cut away, to... 

Scene Two: Jane's room, the next morning, at the same time Daria is waking up. Jane is sitting on her bed in a bathrobe, and her hair is wet. She thinks for awhile, then picks up a paint brush, and poises herself ready for inspiration at the canvass. She looks thoughtfull for awhile, then begins to mix red and black (To get that cool dark color). Flashback sequence to the previous night, just as Tom dropped her off... 

The two are sitting in his car. Tom looks to the side and smirks a bit, then turns back serious. 

Jane: Well, goodnight. 

Tom: Wait... 

He reaches over and hugs her tenderly. Then he shoves her down and tries to kiss her. 

Jane: Hey, whooooooaaaaa! No, stop! Stop, Tom, stoppit right this minute! STOP!!!!! 

The door to the house opens and Trent marches out looking pissed. He bounds around to the other side of the car, and jerks the door off it's hinges. Then he reaches in and pulls the squirming, fighting Tom effortlessly out of the car, and holds him up with one arm. Then he pulls his other arm back. 

Trent: This is for waking me up! 

He punches him in the eye. 

Trent: This is for trying that with Janey when she told you to stop! 

He punches him in the jaw. 

Trent: And I hate to do it, but this is to get you the heck away from this house! 

Pull to Jane's POV, upsidown in the car and blurry. There is a crunch and then... 

Tom: Ooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!! 

He falls to the ground in a fetal position. Trent picks Janey up, and then releases the car's parking break, causing it to sail down the street and into the quarry. He carries her inside. End flashback. 

Commercial break: Li grinning like a cheshire cat possesed by the devil. 

-movie -soap (gauranteed not to break, rust, or attack you on it's own) -fujimoto knife set (JL Hewwit: It helps prevent future friends) -mentos (Futos: the fresh fighter!) 

(Note: Look carefully. I did that on purpose) 

Scene Three: Daria's room, where we last left off. Daria continues crying for a bit, then sits up and wiped her nose with her sleeve. 

Daria: I needed a good cry. I haven't cried in years. Not even when I found out... I dunno what came over me to act like such a brat, though. 

Helen: Daria, that's your defense mechanism. When something hurts you like that did, you lash out at them to protect yourself. Quinn's defense mechanism is to pretend not to care. Mine is to laugh embarassdly and go away. And Jake's... 

Daria: Is to read the paper. 

They both had a chuckle over that. 

Helen: But, not even when you found out what? 

Daria: Um... (Sheepish) that my crush had a girlfriend. Of course, he broke up with her the next day, and he said he'd have taken me out if he was my age. But I haven't gotten over him, yet. 

Helen: Who is he? 

Daria: My lips are sealed. Now, back to the matter at hand. 

Helen: Well, just... If Jane thinks YOU should appologize, it's not worth it. You did nothing wrong. They did. 

Daria: Thanks, but I'm still not ready to talk to Jane. Give me till monday. 

Helen: Of course. Now, c'm'on and take a shower, and you and I will go get some pancakes at IHOP. No offense about the shower. 

Daria sniffs at her sleeve. 

Daria: None taken. I smell like closet mildew. 

Helen cringes. 

Helen: I remember once a friend of mine made me house sit when she went on vacation. The house was in the middle of the woods, and she just said to go in the front room. Well, she came back from vacation and went into a backroom with me, and the walls were CAKED with mildew! We both had a good laugh at that. 

Daria: And then? 

Helen: She called a cleaning company and used up the money she was gonna pay me in getting the room fixed. 

Daria: Cest La Vie! 

Helen: You said it, Daria. Come on, lets go get those pancakes. 

Daria grabbed her bathrobe and headed to the bathroom. 

Musical montage to "Everlong," by The Foo Fighters. We see: -Daria and Helen at IHOP enjoying breakfast together. Fast cut in to the conversation: 

Daria: You know, usually I don't like spending time with you, but sometimes it's cool. 

Helen: I know how that is. I remember how my mother used to... 

Pan out of conversation, continue montage. 

-Jane painting. Polaroid in for each: Tom hanging off an olive branch like the American bald eagle, about to fall off; Tom in a caveman outfit LITERALLY eating crow; Tom in a mobster outfit with a gang (there all boyfriends or crushes of Jane's), getting shot by Trent in a mobster suit (Think of the alter ego). 

-Trent in the bathroom, cringing as he laces his knuckles with iodine, and then a thought bubble appears above his head, and he smiles (In the thought bubble is him as a kid, jumping into a bathtub full of iodine, and screaming as the iodine burns into the scrapes every ten-year-old boy would have on himself. 

-Daria and Helen coming in from the breakfast excursion to see a note on the door. Pan in to read it. In black pen, it says: Hi honey, kiddo! Went out to have a round of golf with a perspective client. Be back at five thirty! Love ya! 

End montage, as Daria and Helen walk in. 

Commercial Break: Same as before 

Scene Four: Where we left off. 

Daria: This doesn't change anything, you know. I'm still gonna act the same way as I did before this morning. 

Helen: Same for me. I couldn't stand a change THIS dramatic! 

She holds her arm up and shakes her head in a true Shakesperean style. She puts her arm down, as Quinn enters the room. 

Quinn: Mom can I borrow your green card-I found it in your wallet-I'll pay you back- thanks-bye! 

She blurts this out and runs out the door. Helen turns her head up, as if asking God for advise, and then smiles and takes her platinum card out of her wallet. 

Helen: Have some fun. The card max is $3,000.00, so just max it out. 

Daria: But- 

Helen: No buts. You've been stressing lately, you're gonna graduate next year, and we don't give you gifts often enough. Go get a guitar or a new dress or something. Have fun. I'll be in the office if you need me, and you have my number. 

She breezes out the door. 

Daria slowly walks upstairs and went into her room. She looked around, and then grabbed her wallet, and left. 

Scene Five: The very begining of Dega Street. Daria walks in tentativly, and then a quick flashback to self-defense training. Daria is 12. 

Instructor: If you're by yourself, look purposefull, as if you know what you are doing. 

Back to present, Daria sets her face, and walks in to Dega Street... 

===The End=== 

Feedback is always cool. 


End file.
